


my breath and sound resonate

by birdginia



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Consentacles, JUST ENKIDU THINGS, Knotting, Nonbinary Character, Other, Shapeshifting, Tentacles, Xeno, arguable bestiality, big romo, very mild consent play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: “How do you want me?” Enkidu asks, before Gilgamesh can start removing anything. “Able to give? Able to take? As man? Or perhaps,” Enkidu puts a hand in Gilgamesh’s hair, encouraging him to look up and see the smile on Enkidu’s face, touched with mischief. “As beast?”





	my breath and sound resonate

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written for [@aelen_altria](https://twitter.com/aelen_altria), who requested gilkidu shapeshifting porn. it was really fun to write, thanks for the opportunity!

No one stands in Gilgamesh’s way when he strides directly down the hallway after returning to Chaldea. Not that he would expect anyone to, particularly his new Master, who seems at least competent enough to not get in his way, but the lack of distraction is nonetheless gratifying.

Enkidu is in the king’s chamber already, as if called, as if waiting, but Gilgamesh knows they’ve come of their own accord. Expecting Gilgamesh’s needs, but not denying their own.

“Back already,” Enkidu remarks. “I assume you were successful?”

“It was hardly a fight.” Gilgamesh sits next to them on the bed. “You should have been there.”

“I wouldn’t have been of use. Otherwise Master would have brought me.” Enkidu smiles, leaning their head on Gilgamesh’s shoulder, unhindered by armor shed as soon as he’d entered the room. “And if it was ‘hardly a fight,’ then why would you need my help?”

“Because any fight can become a true fight, when you are there.” Gilgamesh’s voice is quiet—not to hide from curious ears out of shame, but to ensure his words are only heard by his friend in trust. “Whether we fight beside each other, or cross blades ourselves.” He wraps an arm around Enkidu’s waist, holding them tight. “But it could not be, today. We’ll simply have to spar once I’ve rested.”

He does not rest. 

Enkidu is kind enough not to point this out, even when given the freedom to as Gilgamesh stops kissing their mouth, moving down to lay claim to their neck and exposed collarbones, hands wandering with no particular goal in mind other than to touch. It always feels so easy, moving from talking to touching, from fucking to fighting, then back to talking again, like the conversation never really stops, only becomes more engaged or more casual as time goes on.

“How do you want me?” Enkidu asks, before Gilgamesh can start removing anything. “Able to give? Able to take?”

“Hm,” is Gilgamesh’s only reply.

“As man? Or perhaps,” Enkidu puts a hand in Gilgamesh’s hair, encouraging him to look up and see the smile on Enkidu’s face, touched with mischief. “As beast?”

Gilgamesh smiles back. “I think something to alleviate the banality of the mission would do.”

Enkidu laughs, and then the hand in Gilgamesh’s hair starts to shift, twist, and melt away, flesh of clay reforming into less an arm than a limb, an appendage of impossible shape—but Gilgamesh scarcely has time to inspect it before it's sliding across his back, under his clothes, teasing at spots that make his breath catch. The rest of Enkidu's body starts to shift as well, clothes tearing and then disappearing as more tendrils burst from their chest, their stomach, leaving only their beautiful face intact to look upon Gilgamesh's reactions as he's swallowed up by them entirely.

Gilgamesh lets his own clothes fade into gold and disappear to allow Enkidu easier access to his whole body, tentacles as though from some great sea monster exploring his skin, lifting him up so he's no longer bracing himself against the bed and can relax completely into Enkidu's beastly embrace. It's easy to languish in it, even as exposed and unnaturally vulnerable as he might seem, but anything is perfectly natural around Enkidu, even having his limbs bound tight in harsh positions, his arms over his head and his back arched while his legs are pulled apart, allowing one of the tendrils to slowly work its way inside him, slick with a warm, not unpleasant substance Enkidu can  create just for this form. 

It's an unhurried process, unconstrained by time or a rush to further pleasure. Gilgamesh is perfectly content to let every squirming limb touch, tease, constrict, relax. Enkidu pumps his cock slowly while thrusting inside him at the same pace, all while also stroking his neck, his chest, and his thighs in flawless harmony. Gilgamesh sighs in indulgence, letting himself be held and caressed, feeling the total security of his dearest friend’s body surrounding him.

The tendril inside him only grows thicker as time goes on, stretching him open to the point of sweet, hot pain that jolts down his spine, and he bites down on the nearest limb to his face with no small amount of relief as he sinks his teeth into flesh-clay-matter, his voice rising to heights he only allows himself around one being. 

It’s difficult to hold back after being so thoroughly filled, Enkidu in his mouth, his ass, his eyes and ears, completely surrounding and encompassing him, dragging him closer, closer—until his body tenses and releases all at once, a sudden, shuddering orgasm rolling through him, and he would have drawn blood from any other creature he’d sunk his teeth into. But instead, he only tastes flesh, with the unmistakable overtone of earth, and he can’t even see a mark when Enkidu draws out of his mouth. 

Easing Gilgamesh down is just as much of a slow process as lifting him up had been, but he’s too relaxed and postcoital to pay much attention until he feels the warmth of many limbs retract, leaving him exposed but warm enough from within not to mind. Enkidu, reverted to their usual form, holds Gilgamesh from behind, a strong presence Gilgamesh never wants to be separated from again.

“And what for you, my friend?” Gilgamesh takes one of their now-human hands and kisses it. 

Enkidu hums noncommittally in response. They tend not to experience any sort of lust in most forms, including this one, but in others, they can enjoy it just as well as Gilgamesh. Though, frequently, they choose to give Gilgamesh whatever pleasures he wishes, and take only the satisfaction of being used in return.

“I have one idea.”

Gilgamesh smiles. He does enjoy Enkidu’s ideas.

Enkidu’s body quickly becomes warmer, and their flesh shifts, grows, and becomes softer to the touch. The hand in Gilgamesh’s becomes larger, and the fingers twist sharply, nails growing long and curved, and they move to press into Gilgamesh’s shoulder instead. 

Before he can turn around to take in Enkidu’s new form, he’s shoved onto his stomach, claws nearly breaking skin as they pin him down, and Gilgamesh can feel the size of the cock Enkidu has grown digging into his backside. 

Ah. This one.

The intrusion is rough, barely slicked by the remnants of Enkidu’s previous body, but the animal noise that comes from Enkidu’s throat is almost enough to numb the pain, and Gilgamesh gasps out his appreciation. Trading pain and pleasure is nothing new between them, and taking both from his dearest friend is all Gilgamesh could ever want.

Even if it’s at the hands of something shaped like a dog.

Enkidu bites down on the back of his neck with huge, drooling jaws, and Gilgamesh plays at pulling free without putting all of his strength into it—this isn’t a fight, but it is a game, and one he must participate in. Enkidu takes the bait and sinks their teeth in deeper, at the same time thrusting hard inside, starting a brutal pace that pushes the air out of Gilgamesh’s lungs.

He feels blood dripping down the sides of his neck, hot and satisfying, the meeting of combat and sex stirring his spirit, and his own cock slowly starts to fill again as Enkidu’s pounds into him at just the right angle. Trapped as it is between his stomach and the sheets, it’s difficult to ignore the fact that his arms aren’t in any position to move, still pinned by Enkidu’s monstrous paws. 

But he can be patient.

Enkidu lets out a high noise as their thrusts become faster, and Gilgamesh chooses not to hold back the harsh gasps of effort and pleasure that they force out of him. Their jaws finally let go of his neck but clamp back down on his shoulder, instantly breaking skin and sending fresh waves of pain through his body. Any small play at resistance is forgotten, as Gilgamesh allows himself the indulgence of surrender to Enkidu’s body, of taking everything they have to offer him. 

A sharp bite and a low growl are the only warning Gilgamesh gets before Enkidu comes inside him, shoving themself deep inside as the base of their cock swells and seals him off. It’s a strange sensation, to be so thoroughly filled even as Enkidu slows and relaxes, but not an unpleasant one. He’s always been grateful for Enkidu’s devotion to nature, in this specific way. 

The knot sits right against the spot inside Gilgamesh that makes his cock twitch with every minute movement of Enkidu breathing, but Enkidu seems to take satisfaction in teasing without going any further. Gilgamesh frowns, rocking against them as much as he can, with the heavy weight of a beast still on top of him, but Enkidu doesn’t budge. The growling rumble that rises from their chest is an amused one.

He’s rewarded for his limited patience, though, when a few minutes of frustrated wriggling later Gilgamesh is startled by the sensation of Enkidu pulling out and then flipping him over with a heavy swipe. Gilgamesh immediately takes the opportunity to bring a free hand to his cock, but Enkidu snaps at it, shoving his hand away with their muzzle. It’s difficult to be annoyed, however, when a long tongue starts laving at him, slick and warm and everywhere at once, occasionally lapping at the mess spilling from his ass, and Gilgamesh can’t help but bite his lip and groan, loud enough that the rest of Chaldea can likely hear it. 

Let them. He’s not ashamed of taking all the wonders that his friend can give. 

Enkidu’s tongue is just as sloppy as a true wolf’s, but then all at once, it shifts, twisting around Gilgamesh’s cock like one of the tentacles of their earlier form, pumping the shaft and flicking at the head in just the way he needs right now, and all at once he’s spilling over the tongue-tendril-clay-flesh, his body heaving with effort and then slumping. He twitches slightly as Enkidu’s tongue, now as normal as a beast’s can be, cleans up the mess they had left, and Gilgamesh closes his eyes, satisfied.

He feels warmth against his chest a few moments later, and Gilgamesh wraps his arms around it, eager to be the one holding instead of being held after all this time. 

“You like that one,” Enkidu says, with a mouth able to speak again, “for one who spits the word ‘cur’ at others so bitterly.”

“You are no cur. You are a fearsome creature, worthy of respect in battle.”

Enkidu chuckles, and Gilgamesh’s chest feels warm. 

“Then I suppose this creature will have to come back to fight again.”

Gilgamesh buries his face into Enkidu’s hair. “I certainly hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is over at [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy), check it out for more fate opinions if you'd like!


End file.
